Kraea Krigen
Kraea Krigen is a major Ceaon character in Flurutus. Appearances * Flurutus: Genesis: Major Character Personality Kraea is serious and warlike to strangers, and reflects many of the jotun values in the way that she goes about things. She is loud and aggressive when she feels the need to be intimidating, and lacks much formality in her speaking. One thing that she values as much as the jotuns is nature, and she gets extremely uncomfortable in cities. She finds anyone under 20 feet tall completely unthreatening. Background Kraea was born from a mountain, far from most of society and far from any ceaon village. While her race has a history of wandering, Kraea did not stray far from her mountain for several years, feeling a deep connection to the place. She discovered many of her abilities these first few years, and learned many great methods of survival to boot. No one visited a place so remote, but when the weather was right, she occasionally heard voices as loud and deep as the breaking of boulders, from what sounded like at least one mountain away. One day, she mustered up the courage to leave her home, and set out to find those voices. She discovered them, and was shocked to see what they were. Enormous, towering beings, the same shape and intelligence as her! They introduced themselves as the jotuns, and after hearing her story, they accepted her as something of an acquaintance. She would visit them on occasion, learn from them, and eventually strived to be like them. After many years of this, she excitedly showed them something that her communion with nature had taught her. She spoke to the earth and stone, telling it to become one with her body. It obeyed, and she absorbed it, growing larger and bulkier, until she finally stood as a towering version of herself. Her skin took the appearance of smooth marble, coloured like the rocks around her. Her hair and clothing billowed like enormous flags in the wind. Unfortunately, she was a paltry 35 feet tall. After some hearty laughter, the jotuns agreed that trying to become larger was a fine pursuit. Kraea was the name she had chosen for herself, but that day the jotuns gave her another name – Krigen, a shortened form of “Little Warrior”. Proud of the jotuns’ acceptance, Kraea lived among them far more frequently, spending about half of her time there. For several years this continued, until she decided that she couldn’t spend her whole life in this one area. She had watched nature, attempting to understand the world that she lived in, for her entire life, and there was something the other animals had that she couldn’t yet grasp. Even jotuns had it. Mates, partners, families. She wondered if this was paramount so some completeness in the cycle of life. This was among a few natural mysteries that she wished to solve as she journeyed. At 21 (coincidentally the age where she managed to reach 60 feet tall in her jotun form) she struck out on her own, heading to the nearest centres of society and new natural environments. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:RPCs Category:Genesis Category:Ceaon Category:Unaffiliated Category:MrUnimportant Category:FlurutusSeries